Mikha'il al-Khalid
Overview A thin, fidgety Rune’daathian with a funny face and a fine interest in peculiar magic. Appearance A thin, lanky Rune’daathian male standing at 6’0 with pale brown hair, tanned skin and purple eyes, one of which is lazy and is usually drooped down to the bottom corner of his eye, only looking forward when he consciously thinks about it. He also suffers from vitiligo, a skin disorder that results in pale patches of skin throughout the body. There’s a rather small scar that nicks his upper lip. Background In Mikha’il’s youth he was a relatively simple child with the only truly distinctive oddity being his patchy skin. He’d be raised in a rather large family with four brothers and two sisters and of his siblings only him and one of his sisters would be born with the gift. His father having been the upstanding soldier in the Rune’daathian military he was, would take it upon himself to give his son a head start in the art of fire magic. When he did join the military he was quickly swifted off to the capital, Saakiir. At first this would be seen as an honor, but due to his unstable nature he wouldn’t make for a reliable soldier and as such would be sorta brushed under the rug. The reason for never going any further in the military was due to his seemingly unreliable nature of twitching, odd speaking and his overall funny appearance. He’d still complete a basic training in magic, but would be left in the capital, being used almost solely for the purpose of tending to the great tower crystals of Saakiir. In his time he’d further his own studies and take a position in the archives of Saakiir since he did still hold a rank in the military as a mage. His time for the next thirteen years would be devoted to personal studies and tending to the tower crystals. In this time he’d manage to teach himself the arcane branch of magic which he’d divulge deeply into. He still retained his knowledge of fire, but it was comparatively novice to his self taught arcane practice. Thirteen years is long time and allows for quite a bit of reading, though due to Rune’daath’s isolationist nature he could only acquire so much detailed information on other areas of the world. Especially when regarding the occult, something he’d spend quite sometime glancing over, though never finding anything that suited his appetite. His last year and a half would be devoted to magical devices and artificing in general, finding them to be something to marvel at. He had a tendency to obsess over what he was doing which is how he managed to teach himself the arcane branch with nothing, but books for reference. This quality would result in his banishment when he attempted to chip at the tower crystals, wanting the chips for personal study and even use. But he would be immediately apprehended before he could he even have a go with hammer and chisel in hand. Now banished, he attempts to familiarize himself with the world he’s only read about, as well as continue some form of magic study and practice. Known Associates Friends *None! Family *Farrah Al-Khalid (Father) *Ghada Al-Khalid (Mother) *Hosni Al-Khalid (Sister) *Noor Al-Khalid (Sister) *Abba Al-Khalid (Brother) *Harith Al-Khalid (Brother) *Imram Al-Khalid (Brother) *Sa’daat Al-Khalid (Brother) Acquaintances *Pelokas Mieli *Cirina Bakhiir Enemies *All of Rune’daath! (Though not really) Personality Odd is a word to describe him. He often speaks quickly, though stutters and stumbles on his words, making him likely seem unintelligible. He fidgets his hands, often shaking, twitching and bouncing them, seemingly unable to keep them still. He is both reclusive and outgoing, often showing plenty of interest in the details of other lives, but not being as enthusiastic to share about himself. Likes * Magic devices, items and magic as a whole * The supernatural and occult * Small animals Dislikes * Even though he tends to ramble he actually is not fond of speaking * Canines * Quirks * He often shakes or fidgets, moving almost constantly in some manner while speaking. * He stutters quite a bit and his sentences can be disorganized or seen as rambling at times. * His left eye is almost perpetually dragged off to the side Other Theme Music Link Voice Claim Johnny Powell from The Darkness 2 is a huge inspiration for this character as a whole. Item Claims Mikhai'il's Cane (Will add more detail later) OOC Notes This character is the epitome of a special snowflake with his disorders, appearance, mannerisms and the likes, I know. Category:Characters